Batido y batidero
by Alexis Lestrange
Summary: AU. Las navidades se complican en la casa de los Potter.Es Noche Buena y los padres de Lily están enfermos y ella va a cuidarlos dejando a James a cargo de la cena en compañía de el resto de los merodeadores. El tiempo se acaba..¿podrán los Merodeadores tener la cena a tiempo para la llegada de Lily y Harry en compañía de los Weasley? regalo para Elvis C y Blackie-Noir


_¡HOLA!_

_Sí, yo nuevamente con otra historia, esta vez de los Merodeadores. Sí lo sé, debería darles otro cap de Plata y Mercurio pero la inspiración vino a mi en noche buena cuando mis encantadores primas y yo hacíamos galletas de jengibre convirtiendo la cocina de mi abuela en un batidero monumental._

_Este fic tiene dedicatoria a **Elvis Cochitto** y a **Blackie-Noir** por ser las mejores del mundo, apoyarme y sacarme una sonrisa. ¡Chicas un pequeño detallito por y para ustedes!_

_NOTA : Es un fic de 5 capitulitos aproximadamente. AU y con mucho Merodeador. Lily y James Potter están vivos y viven en su casita en el valle de Godric._

_¡Espero que guste en general!_

_Con cariño una Alexis Mormada y extrañamente feliz :)_

**Editado: El 29/06/13.**

* * *

Motivación Merodeadora

En el pequeño pueblo del valle de Godric ya se respiraba la navidad en el aire, los copos de nieve adornaban los tejados y las calles de un blanco impoluto, contrastando con las luces de colores que pendían de los techos y las columnas de los porches. Los villancicos interpretados por las voces agudas de los niños se oían en la plaza con un puñado de pueblerinos andando en grupos alrededor del escenario en donde una niña vestida como un ángel cantaba en un desgarrador solo, que haría estremecer a los corazones más duros. En el momento cumbre de la pieza, se escucho el rugir de una moto, que pasaba a alta velocidad por la calle lateral a la plaza. Varias personas se volvieron incluyendo a los padres de la niña que fulminaron con la mirada la estela de humo que la moto había dejado a su paso.

A unas cuantas cuadras de distancia el motor de la motocicleta se apagaba, Sirius sonrió al contemplar la hogareña casa con los clásicos techos de teja que se erguía al final de la calle. Se bajo de un salto, sacando con cuidado del compartimento del asiento la bolsa de compras que cierta pelirroja le había mandado comprar aquella mañana. Llego hasta la puerta, estaba apunto de tocar cuando esta se abrió sorpresivamente, Lily Potter salió hecha un bólido empujándolo a su paso, dedicándole a penas un saludo rápido.

— Hola,Sirius. Adiós,Sirius — antes de que el pudiera contestar Lily había desaparecido con un sonoro crack en la acera

— ¿Qué rayos ...— meneo la cabeza, hacía años que se había prometido no tratar de desenmarañar la mente de la actual señora Potter y eso incluía los arranques que de vez en vez le daban.

— Te vas a quedar ahí parado o vas a pasar — preguntó un hombre recargado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisita burlona en su rostro.

— ¡ Lunático! — grito Sirius corriendo los pocos pasos que le faltaban para llegar a la puerta y saltándole encima haciéndolos caer en el suelo alfombrado — te he extrañado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos. — comentó sonriendo con ganas desde su cómodo sitio en el estomago de Remus.

— Sirius, la ultima vez que nos vimos fue ayer en la tarde en MI casa.— respondió Remus quitándoselo de encima.

— Un largo tiempo, Lunático — Sirius se levantó y ayudo a su amigo a incorporase, paseo por el recibidor hasta llegar a la sala donde tiro la bolsa de comestibles en la mesa de centro y se dejo caer en el sofá en su sitio habitual frente a la "telefisión" — ¿Y James y Harry ?

— Harry está con los Weasley y James ...— empezó a contestar Remus levantando la bolsa de comestibles de la mesa antes de ser interrumpido por el grito que pego Sirius desde el sofá:

— ¡Cornamenta!

—¡Canuto! ¡Estoy en la cocina! — gritó una voz en respuesta.

—¿Y qué haces ahí? — preguntó a voz en grito subiendo los pies a la mesita del centro, haciendo zapping a los canales.

— ¿Tú qué crees? ¡Cocinando! — respondió James

Sirius miro a Remus con los ojos como platos, como queriendo confirmar lo que oía. Remus de pie en la entrada de la sala sonrió ante la expresión de incredulidad de su amigo y asintió. Sirius dejo el control en el sofá y corrió a la cocina asomando solamente su cabeza temeroso de lo que pudiera ver, James Charles Potter jamás entraba a la cocina. Jamás.

Frente a la isla de la cocina se encontraba James leyendo con atención un grueso libro del tamaño de el libro de runas avanzadas . Sirius se volvió hacia Remus haciendo señas para que se acercara, cuando lo hizo Sirius lo jalo hasta agacharse y quedar medio despatarrado en el pasillo que conducía a la cocina y al cuarto de lavado.

— okey, este es el plan: entramos a la cocina a gatas, tú petrificas al impostor y yo corro hasta la alacena en busca del Veritaserum.— le dijo a un desconcertado Moony entre susurros.—¿Listo? A las tres. Uno. Dos. Tres

Antes de que Canuto pudiera correr Remus lo sujeto por el brazo. — ¿me puedes decir qué pretendes?

— ¿cómo que qué pretendo? Pues sacarle el paradero de nuestro querido Cornamenta a ese impostor,Lunático. Para haber sacado puro extraordinario en los Extasis a veces eres demasiado lento. — le dijo meneando la cabeza con pesar, para después mirarle con clara sospecha en sus ojos grises.

— Sirius, el James de la cocina no es ningún impostor. — Sirius entrecerró los ojos.

Remus le miro preguntando a Merlín si se podía ser más imbécil, la respuesta le llego pronto: No. — así...¿quién lo asegura? Puede que tú también lo seas.

— ¿Sea qué, Sirius?

— Un impostor, Lunático

— Da un impostor Lunático — repitió con burla. Remus espero a que Sirius lo negara y que le dijera que solo era una broma, pero la seria expresión en el rostro de su amigo le hizo desistir. Suspiro cansado — Sirius grábatelo bien. NO SOY UN IMPOSTOR. Ni un ovni ni nada que se le parezca. A veces me pregunto qué hiciste para sacar cinco extraordinarios en los Extasis.

— Fácil, estudie.— respondió encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndole con ganas.

— Seguro — replicó burlón — estudiaste diez minutos antes del examen, Sirius. Eso no es estudiar.

— solo porque estés celoso de que yo no tuviera que pasar toda una semana estudiando como tú y cierta pelirroja, no significa que no pueda sacar extraordinarios,Lunático. — sentencio Sirius visiblemente indignado.

Remus estaba a punto de replicar, cuando Sirius lo silencio con la mirada. Ambos chicos se quedaron sentados en el suelo, retándose con la mirada.

— Sirius, Remus ¿qué hacen ahí sentados? — preguntó James asomándose por la puerta de la cocina; con medio cuerpo de fuera y una sonrisa de haber escuchado toda la conversación puesta en la cara.

— Charlar, mi querido Cornamenta, charlar — dijo Sirius dándose aires del siglo XIX levantándose del suelo.

— ¿has vuelto a leer Sherlock Holmes, Canuto?— preguntó James con una sonrisa en el rostro, acomodándose el mandil de flores amarillas que traía puesto.

Sirius asintió con los ojos luminosos mientras los tres entraban a la cocina, antes de que se le olvidara preguntó:

— ¿Qué es un ovni,Lunático?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

— ¿Y qué cocinas James? — preguntó Peter, que había llegado recién por la red flu. Los cuatro chicos estaban en la cocina charlando entre bromas cuando Colagusano cayo en la cuenta que en la isla de la cocina había un grueso libro de cocina y un montón de ingredientes que desconocía.

— la cena de Navidad — respondió haciendo una mueca — Lily fue a cuidar a sus padres porque están enfermos y Petunia no pude cuidarlos. Así que es mi responsabilidad cocinar la cena, para cuando Lily y Harry vengan en compañía de los Weasley ya este lista.

— bien. Y dime James es tan difícil ordenar algo y pagarlo. — preguntó Sirius, sentando en un espacio libre en la isla de la cocina— en el Caldero chorreante hay ofertas de cenas navideñas instantáneas.

— El chiste es hacerlo, Canuto.— Sirius movió su mano restando importancia al comentario de Remus. James continuo impaciente — Además Lily se dará cuenta de que compre una cena instantánea cuando vea el pavo intacto y no quiero que se ponga hecha una fiera conmigo...

— Entonces te ayudamos y listo.— interrumpió Remus, poniendo los ojos en blanco, él había captado la velada suplica de James en todo su parloteo y había intervenido antes de que a Sirius se le ocurriera soltar otro comentario sobre cenas instantáneas (como estaba a punto de hacer antes de que él dijera algo) y James perdiera la poca paciencia que había adquirido en los años que tenia de vida.

— ¿enserio?

— Claro, cocinaremos entre los cuatro ¿qué puede salir mal? — preguntó Sirius al aire. Remus y Peter lo miraron con los ojos como platos, estaba claro que Remus había pensado en otra clase de ayuda como por ejemplo: llamar a la señora Weasley y pedirle con sus mejores caras de perrito que si por favor les ayudaba – hacía – la cena.

Sirius resopló, _vaya valientes amigos que tengo_ pensó al ver como Remus miraba a James con la disculpa grabada en sus retinas. Seguido por la risita nerviosa de Peter. Sus ojos brillaron traviesos, un plan parecía haberse formado dentro de la mente del merodeador.

— Logramos convertirnos en animagos en cuarto año...— soltó antes de que sus dos valientemente cobardes amigos se disculparan y salieran pitando de la casa Potter dejándolos a James y a el completamente solos en la cocina, con un libro abierto en la isla y un pavo a medio descongelar en el lava trastes. Miro a James, este capto al vuelo sus intensiones y se apresuró a decir.

— creamos el Mapa del Merodeador en primero año...

— Preparamos la poción multijugos en tercero para colarnos en la sección prohibida... — agrego Peter en un susurro, inclinándose en su asiento.

— Fuimos al callejón nocturno cuando compramos nuestros materiales en segundo curso...— continuo Remus sonriendo levemente, dándose cuenta de lo que Sirius trataba de hacer.

— Ganamos la copa de Quidditch 4 años seguidos...— Alardeo James con los ojos almendrados brillantes por el recuerdo.

— Nos escapábamos en las narices de Dumbledore ...

— Fuimos los mejores alborotadores que Hogwarts a tenido...

— Eramos los mejores duelistas ...

— Sacamos las mejores notas de la generación...

James, Remus y Peter gritaban los logros de los merodeadores. Sirius sonrió al ver los ánimos de sus amigos repuestos. Su plan había dado resultado.

— Señores, si pudimos hacer todo eso, la cena de navidad será pan comido para los Merodeadores. — exclamó triunfal.

&.&

&.&.&

&.&.&.&

**Continuará**


End file.
